Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-replacement structure of glasses lenses. More particularly, the glasses comprise an upper frame and a lower frame, which are pivoted on each other, for quickly assembling and disassembling the lenses.
Description of Related Art
When the currently glasses frame in the market is connected with the lenses, it is nothing more than a radial groove formed at the glasses frame. After the lenses are put into the lens mounting hole, which is enclosed by the glasses frame, the gap on the radial groove is closed by the screw, thereby stably assembling the lenses to the glasses frame. Or, the lenses are embedded into the lens mounting hole, which is enclosed by the glasses frame, directly by the assembling skill, and this method is usually suitable for the plastic frame. However, the mounting method which has the locking step via the screw, the small screwdriver needs for locking the screw, resulting that it is not convenient to replacement and it is time-consuming. With regard to the mounting method for the plastic frame, the assembly steps are usually completed by the employee that knowing the assembling skills. For the general consumer, it is not easy to operate and the lenses are easily damaged. Accordingly, when the lenses are replaced, the glasses is repaired by the professionals or returned to the original factory, unable to achieving the purpose of immediate replacement, so it is trouble and not convenient.
Therefore, a glasses structure, which is capable to quickly replace the lenses, has been developed. Please refer to the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M422080U “Improvement of glasses frame structure for quickly replacing the lenses”, which discloses a movable frame set at the bottom of the glasses frame. The movable frame is hinged on the glasses frame, so the lenses can be placed among the glasses frame and the movable frame. Then, the latch is inserted into the slot on the movable frame to stably assemble the lenses to the glasses frame. When the lenses are replaced, the bump of the latch is pressed for detaching the latch from the movable frame; meanwhile, one side of the movable frame is separated from the glasses frame to take out the lenses, achieving the purpose of quickly replacing lenses.
However, the foregoing structure described in the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M422080U “Improvement of glasses frame structure for quickly replacing the lenses” only can be used in the twin-lens glasses, cannot be used in the glasses with single lens.
Please refer to the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M407402U “Connection structure of lenses and glasses frame”, which is developed by the inventor of the present invention. In that patent application, the center parts of the frame and the lenses are corresponded to each other and engaged on each other by a buckle set between them. Via the engagement of the buckle, the lenses are stably connected with the frame and not separated from the frame.
However, the connection structure described in the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M407402U only can be used in the glasses frame without the lower frame. For the glasses frame having the upper and lower frame, the structure described in the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M407402U cannot satisfy the customer's demand.
Now, in view that the prior art, the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M422080U “Improvement of glasses frame structure for quickly replacing the lenses”, only can be used in the twin-lens glasses and the other prior art, the TW Patent application with the Issue No. TW M407402U “Connection structure of lenses and glasses frame”, only can be used in the glasses frame having the upper frame, the application is limited. Therefore, a quick-replacement structure of glasses lenses, which can be applicable in single-lens or twin-lens glasses, is provided.